Harry Potter and the Blue Box
by Harriett-Potter-The-Legacy
Summary: Early in the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry is awoken by a sound like no other. He hurries outside and finds a strange man with a strange box. Harry Potter has met the Doctor (In the era of the 10th Doctor and the Golden Trio).


_**I do not own Harry Potter and Doctor Who! This story belongs to me, DO NOT COPY. I hope you enjoy. :-)**_

Harry Potter was sleeping in his four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower when he heard a noise that woke him up. It was a whirring sort of noise, three whooshes and then some very odd sounds following and fading after it. Furrowing his brow, he sat up, put on his glasses, and walked over to the window. He looked at the grounds around it and saw, just beside the tower, a blue box that had a light at the top, and a band running arcoss the highest part of each vertical side of it saying "Police Public Call Box" it had doors on the front, as well as a sign that he couldn't read and a symbol that he couldn't quite make out. A man stepped out of the box, wearing rectangular glasses and a blue pinstripe suit, as well as a brown trench coat. He was also wearing red converses. _Converses? _Harry thought. He quickly got dressed before running out the tower and through the castle before going outside, running over to the box.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the man incredulously. The man turned to look at him, putting a small silver object into the pocket of his coat. "I'm the Doctor. And you are...?" he replied. Harry looked at him incredulously. "I'm Harry Potter." he said as though it was obvious. "Oi, don't be like that, I didn't know." the Doctor said indignantly. "Where are we then?" he said, looking at the castle. Harry let his jaw drop. "How can you see where we are and not know? How can you be here by accident?" he said. The Doctor let out an agitated sigh. "It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said, and looked for signs of recognition in the Doctor's face. The Doctor showed no recognition, but instead said, "Alright... And what year is it?" Even though it had seemed impossible, Harry's face went even more incredulous. "1998! Good lord man, where have you been?" The Doctor's expression hardened. "Nobody else was as difficult as you! My TARDIS brought me here; I thought there may have been something going on. Obviously there isn't! I'll go away, and leave you back to do whatever you do here!" he said, and swiftly turned and started walking toward the Police Box.

"What's so special about that box?" Harry asked after a moment of hesitation, and then began to follow him. "It's just a small little box, what's so-" he then broke off as the Doctor went inside the Police Box. He followed him inside quickly, looking around the whole room that was inside. There were stone structures surrounding an area covered by grates and, in the middle, an odd looking contraption with gadgets wired into it with a tube sticking straight out the middle and going up to the ceiling. The Doctor shot Harry a clever look as Harry ran outside and ran around the box, looking for anything that could explain the box, before running back inside. "Are you a wizard?" he asked. The Doctor's expression sharply changed into confusion. "I'm not a wizard." he said slowly. "I really have to go, though, so you can either come with me or stay here." he said firmly.

Harry pondered for a moment. "Come with you where, though?" he asked after some thought. The Doctor turned around to face Harry before saying, "This is not just a box that is bigger on the inside. It is a time machine. It can go anywhere in time and space." Harry considered him for a moment. "How do you know about that kind of magic when even the Ministry doesn't?" he asked. The Doctor said, irately, "I am not a wizard, I am not magical. I am simply a man with a time machine. Not magic. Just Timelord technology. Now are you coming with me or are you getting out?" Harry looked at him before saying, "Why me? You don't even know me. You're asking a stranger to accompany you in your time travel. Why?" The Doctor stopped. "My last companion is no longer with me... and I don't really like traveling alone if I have the option." he said hesitantly, as though he were remembering something he didn't want to. "Well I thought I'd seen it all, and then you throw this at me." Harry said. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, before Harry continued, "I would have to be crazy to not accept." The Doctor stepped over to the console, ready to go, before Harry suddenly asked, "Can I bring a friend with me?" The Doctor smiled a bit before saying, "If you can get them quickly." Harry smiled widely, and dashed out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor stared at the door a moment, before starting to fire up some of the gadgets of the console. The TARDIS gave a great lurch and dematerialized. The Doctor was planning on returning shortly, but was going to see a companion of his in the only way he could, after what happened to her. He was going to see Rose before she even knew him, watch her without catching her attention. Since he had mentioned her, he was missing her and it was going to tear him up. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He was in London; Rose would pass soon. He watched and eventually saw her. A tear formed in his eye before he went back inside the TARDIS. "Back to... What was it? Hogwarts? Allons-y!" he said, and fired up the console. He found himself once again at the castle that was Hogwarts, once again by the tower that was Gryffindor Tower. He stepped out in a dignified fashion, before seeing a figure running toward him. It was Harry. "DOCTOR!" he screamed, and soon another figure, being dragged along by Harry, came into sight. Panting, Harry finally made it to the Doctor. "We- we were ab-bout to go h-home but I h-heard your TARDIS... I kn-knew it must be you b-because... Well, w-what other machine makes that n-noise?" he said, clutching his side and panting. Everything was quiet for a minute before Harry caught his breath and straightened up. "This is Ginny." he said, gesturing at the girl beside him. The Doctor looked at him a moment, before realizing something. "Oh, when was the last time you saw me?" he said exasperatedly. "About a month and a half ago. Almost." Harry said, looking at the Doctor like he was crazy. "What, did you leave, and then try to come back and, like, overshoot or something? Or was this another accident?" The Doctor shook his head before saying, "I left for a moment, literally, and I tried to come back. But I overshot, that's why I'm late. It's only really been about five minutes for me." Harry wore an unreadable expression for a moment before pulling Ginny into the TARDIS.

"Oi, Harry, there's no roo-" she protested, and then broke off after looking inside. She let out a small gasp before looking at Harry. "You surprised me!" she exclaimed, still surprised. "You didn't believe me about this. Here's the proof. Not crazy anymore, am I?" he said. Ginny turned to face the Doctor, who had walked inside. "You're the Doctor then! I thought Harry was just crazy; no one else saw you!" The Doctor smiled a bit before saying, "Are you coming then?" Ginny looked in awe from Harry to the Doctor and back again. "If Harry's coming, I am too!" she said, before positively grinning. The Doctor smiled widely before saying, "The whole of time and space is waiting. Any time, any place, any planet... Where do you want to begin?" Harry thought a moment, before snapping his fingers. "You said you were a Timelord... Is that alien?" The Doctor nodded cautiously, as though he knew something about this line of conversation could lead into dangerous waters. "Can we visit _your _planet?" Harry asked eagerly. The Doctor's expression hardened, and he turned back to the console, his expression hard. "We will never go there, even if we could!" he said, as though something about the mention of his planet angered him. "I'm taking you to see the destruction of the sun! The death of your very own star!" he said, and the TARDIS gave a great lurch.

Harry and Ginny both began to protest. "We can't!- We'll be scorched!- I'm sorry Doctor, sorry for whatever I said!" The Doctor halted the console. "We're here." he said, and walked over to the door before opening it. Harry and Ginny halted their protests. They went to the door, watching outside. They saw no earth, no planets but Mars, and a tiny white star which Harry assumed was the sun. "That's the sun?" he whispered. The Doctor nodded, continuing to watch. After a moment of nothing, it faded away. Harry and Ginny watched with awe as the sun scattered into stardust. It was gone. The Doctor glanced at them before gesturing for Harry and Ginny to back up. He closed the door and walked back up to the console. "How were we able to breathe?" Ginny asked. "The TARDIS has an oxygen field; it is always providing us with oxygen wherever we are, so long as we are in range." the Doctor said. Harry walked up to the Doctor. "Can you tell me about your kind and your planet?" he asked solemnly. The Doctor pondered a moment. "Not yet." he said, and activated the console. "Ever heard of a moon called Poosh? It used to be lost, but it's back again and _that _is where we are going. It'll be a bit boring for me, but the low gravity ought to be interesting enough for you two."

Harry looked at Ginny, and Ginny looked at him. They both knew that the Doctor was trying to steer the conversation away from the topic of the Doctor's kind and homeworld. Harry let out a sigh. "Doctor, you don't need to try to steer the conversation a different direction. We won't ask again." he said, approaching the Doctor. The Doctor glanced at him a moment, before turning back to the console. "Who are you, Harry Potter?" he asked, having gone back to focusing on the navigation. Harry was slightly taken aback. He glanced at Ginny, who looked simply surprised without bothering to hide it. "That's an awkward sort of question for me." he said after a moment of thought. The Doctor glanced at him. "I hear a million awkward questions in a single day. I answer them as best I can. Unless, of course, you mean awkward as in uncomfortable. In which case, I shall not press you for answers." he said. Harry glanced at Ginny, then back at the Doctor. "It's fairly awkward for me to explain if you don't know. I don't think you'd believe me." he said finally. The Doctor said, without even turning to face him, "I hear things every single day that most people wouldn't believe. Whatever you tell me, I would most likely believe." Harry glanced back at Ginny before he began to speak.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I am one of the most famous wizards in the Wizarding World. When I was a year old, there was a wizard who had gone dark and committed terrible crimes. He had killed many people, ripped his soul into pieces and placed pieces of his soul in famous objects and manipulated people into following him and committing terrible crimes for him. He would torture or kill mug- I mean, non-magical folk or have his followers do the same. That is, until a prophecy was made by a diviner, foretelling his downfall. I was one of two people it could've referred to, and he thought it was me. He thought I would be his destruction. So he tried to kill me. He killed my father, who was trying to save my mother and I. But then he went to kill me, and my mother wouldn't move. She was killed so that I would live. When he went to kill me, the curse he used rebounded. If he had not placed parts of his soul in the objects he did, he would've been killed. But instead, he was reduced to a ghost-like status and fled. I was left with this scar," Harry lifted his bangs to show the Doctor, "and I became famous. For ten years there was no sign of him. But in my first year at Hogwarts, he tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I had to stop him, and he fled again. Next year, a horcrux, an object that had a piece of his soul in it, caused trouble. Several people were petrified by a Basilisk, which can kill people with its stare and its venom, or petrify those who see only its reflection, or indirectly. It had come from a mythical and hidden room, the Chamber of Secrets. When Voldemort, who I am talking about, tried to kill me, I became a horcrux. I was able to speak snake. He took Ginny into the Chamber and I followed, trying to save her. Tom Riddle, as he was known at the time when he made the horcrux, tried to kill me then. He tried to kill me with the Basilisk. But I killed the Basilisk. I was almost killed, but my headmaster's phoenix's tear healed me. I then killed the horcrux and that piece of Voldemort's soul. There was no sign of Voldemort for two years, then. But in my fourth year, he returned.

"The school hosted an event known as the Triwizard Tournament. It is meant to test your quality as a wizard. There were supposed to be three ''champions'- one from each participating school. There was also an age line. If you weren't at least 17, you couldn't enter. But my name came from the Goblet, who decided who would be champion. I was the fourth champion that should have never been. No one knew how I became champion until the end of the year in the third task... The true champion for our school was killed. I almost was too, but my wand and Voldemort's connected, and I was able to use that to escape. Voldemort had truly returned, he had a body. For a year, no one believed me." Harry's tone hardened. "I was ridiculed by the Ministry of Magic (essentially the wizarding government) and the Daily Prophet (the Wizard Newspaper)." Harry's tone lightened a bit, "At the end of the year, he tricked me. Voldemort tricked me into coming to the Ministry. There is a department there that had records of all prophecies. He tricked me into getting the one about him and I. But it broke. And one of his followers killed my Godfather." His voice broke a bit. "I would've been killed if not for my headmaster. He saved me. He won the duel, and the Ministry and the Wizarding World knew that he was back. Then he told me everything that he had neglected to tell me... Almost. The next year was filled with caution, what with everyone knowing Voldemort was back and all that. And my Potions/ Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher killed my headmaster. It wasn't until the end of the next year that I found out the true reason. I actually spent most of the next year hiding from Voldemort, who had taken control and was using everything he had to try and find me. But my friends helped me, and we stayed mostly safe. We got caught once, but we escaped." Harry then opened his mouth and paused, his eyes fogging ever so slightly. He swallowed, and continued. "A house elf helped us escape. He was an old friend of ours. He died saving us. From that point on we used guesses and local resources to elude another capture as well as find Voldemort's horcruxes. Soon, he figured out what we were doing though. So we had to come back to Hogwarts, which had been placed on high alert. We almost got caught. But we made it in and found the horcruxes. I saw that Snape, the one who killed the headmaster, was sent away. My Transfiguration teach sent him off. The teachers, overage students, and other adults helped defend the school. We were about to break out a full on war and we knew it. We killed all the horcruxes but one. After that, Voldemort killed Snape to take control of a wand that he was sure would kill me (but Snape never controlled it... Voldemort didn't know). Snape gave me memories. They told me that he had loved my mother and had never stopped trying to defend her. He died to end the war. But they also told me that I was a horcrux. I would have to die. I gave myself up to him. I faked my death (I had become master of death; I had become possessor of three objects that, when united, make one Master of Death). A friend of mine killed the last horcrux. (When Voldemort tried to kill me the final time, he had killed the horcrux in me.) All of his horcruxes were dead. The wand he was using was mine. It rebounded upon him and killed him. That's me. That's the story of who I am." he said.

The Doctor made a noise of acknowledgement, but said nothing. "Does nothing impress you Doctor?" Harry asked, slightly irked. The Doctor looked up, and turned away from the console. He walked up to Harry. "If I told you my story, not only would it be a _much _longer, but I doubt that even with everything you've been through, you'd believe me. _Well, _maybe. After all, I've shown you the death of your star. Obviously I am truly in the possession of a real time machine." he said.


End file.
